


ghost of you

by starryminn



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: A little angst, M/M, a little bittersweet, a little fluff, a little happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 23:02:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17876417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryminn/pseuds/starryminn
Summary: we'll be just fine.





	ghost of you

**Author's Note:**

> hi, this is my first skz fic, i hope you enjoy it!
> 
> !! IMPORTANT !!
> 
> • I REALY recommend listening to "ghost of you" by 5 seconds of summer on repeat while reading this
> 
> • English is not my native language, beware any mistakes

Jisung is walking down the hallways, dim lights illuminating his surroundings, enough for Jisung not to be scared of the darkness.

 

He peeks through the little windows in every door to any practice room or vocal room. No lights.

 

He pulls his phone out. 02:54. Why the hell is Minho still in the company at this hour?

 

He sighs and reaches forward to open the next door when he hears a song being played at loud volume. When he opens the door, the lights are not turned on.

 

He contemplates about leaving in case he interupted someone whom he's not looking for, but suddenly the person inside exhales loudly and Jisung knew, it's Minho. He'd recognize him everywhere, blindly.

 

Jisung listens to the song. He has never heard it before but something about the song makes him hesitate about going inside.

 

Sweet piano notes guided by a guitar and slow drums. Jisung holds his breath. The instrumental is sweet but also…nostalgic, if not painful. Jisung closes his eyes for a moment and slowly exhales. He sways his head for a few more lines before he realizes what he came here for.

 

Jisung still hesitates. He feels odd, something about Minho being alone in a dark room and listening to this song, now playing for the second time while Jisung has been standing at the door, feels strange to him.

 

He glances through the small gap that he opened and tries to see where Minho is, but he can only see a phone lying on the ground, display turned on.

 

Jisung clears his throat and calls out for the other but he doesn't get a reply, only a short inhale can be heard.

He waits a few more seconds until he calls him again, more softly than before, "Hyung?"

 

Nothing, again.

 

He sighs and turns on the lights in the practice room, dimming them a little.

Minho is lying in the middle of the room, his hands folded on his stomach and legs stretched out. His eyes are closed and Jisung is not sure but he can see small drops of tears in the corners of Minho's eyes.

 

 

The song is playing for the third time now.

 

 

Jisung warily walks towards his friend, crouching down next to him and hovering over him.

Minho's hair is a little messy, his bangs slightly cover his glasses. He's in his training clothes, a simple black shirt and training slacks.

 

Jisung observes his features a little longer, when Minho suddenly opens his eyes. He looks into Jisung's, a little unfocused, a little dreamy, a little sad.

Jisung settles down, crossing his legs, not breaking the eye contact. Minho sits up and places himself in front of the younger.

 

 

The song starts again, for the forth time.

 

 

Jisung feels enchanted by the song, lulling him into its melody and grasping his heart, releasing emotions he usually tries to lock into his heart and rarely let's them be free.

 

It feels like time does not exist at this moment, only the repeating minutes of the song, the world as small as the space within the walls of the practice room, while the only thing that matters right now is the two of them.

 

Minho's eyes are teary, carrying a depth in them that one usually doesn't see in his eyes. Jisung takes the older's hands in his, drawing circles on them with his thumbs.

Sometimes, Jisung forgets that Minho is an emotional person. He may seem happy and smiley all the time, but there are moments in which Minho likes to withdraw to himself and allows himself to be emotional and hurting.

 

Jisung softly smiles at him. For the first time, Minho breaks the eye contact to look down, smiling, followed by a sob. Jisung strengthens his grip on Minho's hands.

 

The older looks up again, a tear trailing down his left cheek. Minho let's go of Jisung's right hand, reaches out and tenderly tugs a strand of the younger's hair behind his ear.

 

Jisung's gaze falters when the other observes his face, his expression still is heart breaking, and cups his cheek. Jisung's breathing is slightly trembling. He exhales slowly and leans into the older's touch, lifting his own hand to place his hand above Minho's, their fingers gently entwining.

 

 

The song plays for the fifth time.

 

 

Their gazes meet again, and Minho speaks up.

 

"Dance with me?"

 

His voice cracked midway and it sounds like he had been crying, even before Jisung came in.

 

Jisung nods and accepts Minho's hand, trying to lift the younger up. Jisung wraps his arms around Minho's neck, it's moments like these in which he's glad about them being almost the same height.

Minho places his hands on the younger's lower back, guiding him, slowly swaying while Jisung rests his head on the other's shoulder.

 

At that moment Jisung suddenly notices the song's lyrics.

 

"𝙎𝙤 𝙄 𝙙𝙧𝙤𝙬𝙣 𝙞𝙩 𝙤𝙪𝙩 𝙡𝙞𝙠𝙚 𝙄 𝙖𝙡𝙬𝙖𝙮𝙨 𝙙𝙤 / 𝘿𝙖𝙣𝙘𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙩𝙝𝙧𝙤𝙪𝙜𝙝 𝙤𝙪𝙧 𝙝𝙤𝙪𝙨𝙚 / 𝙒𝙞𝙩𝙝 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙜𝙝𝙤𝙨𝙩 𝙤𝙛 𝙮𝙤𝙪 / 𝘼𝙣𝙙 𝙄 𝙘𝙝𝙖𝙨𝙚 𝙞𝙩 𝙙𝙤𝙬𝙣 / 𝙒𝙞𝙩𝙝 𝙖 𝙨𝙝𝙤𝙩 𝙤𝙛 𝙩𝙧𝙪𝙩𝙝"

 

He burries his head further into Minho's neck and holds him tighter. As a response, he feels Minho tightening his grip around his back, as well.

 

Jisung wishes he could capture this moment to always remember it.

 

"𝙏𝙤𝙤 𝙮𝙤𝙪𝙣𝙜, 𝙩𝙤𝙤 𝙙𝙪𝙢𝙗 / 𝙏𝙤 𝙠𝙣𝙤𝙬 𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙜𝙨 𝙡𝙞𝙠𝙚 𝙡𝙤𝙫𝙚 / 𝙏𝙤 𝙠𝙣𝙤𝙬 𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙜𝙨 𝙡𝙞𝙠𝙚 𝙡𝙤𝙫𝙚"

 

Jisung tears up at this.

 

Him and Minho have always been close, in a strange way.

 

They clicked immediately when they first met and were able to comfortably speak with each other. Their humour adds up to the other's and they seemed to have established a bond that enables them to understand each other, verbally and without words.

 

As time went on though, their friendship has become… intimate, in a spiritual way. They gravitate towards each other like magnets do, they know how to approach each other if one feels down, and although they both naturally like physical contact, theirs carries a heavier weight of comfort and mutual support and appreciation.

 

They have both verbally confessed in public how much they appreciate the other's friendship, to the point that Jisung himself has called the other his soulmate on several occasions.

 

And maybe, this intimate friendship has flourished into feelings which the both of them seem to have, and even are aware of the other's feelings, but the heaviness of not being able to turn these feelings into reality is burdensome.

 

Jisung remembers moments in which they'd both take a nap in each other's arms on the couch of the practice room after having trained with the others for hours. Or the way their hands would always find each other and the way Minho liked to play with the younger's tender fingers. Or the way Jisung liked to rest his head on Minho's shoulder whenever he felt tired or exhausted. Or the way they liked to sit close whenever they're next to each other, enjoying the other's physical closeness.

 

The only thing Jisung wishes he could do at this moment is to hug the other as close as possible to release Minho's pain and make him feel like everything is fine.

Jisung entangles himself from their position, halting their swaying, to lock eyes with the older. Minho looks tired now, but less sad and teary. Jisung gently place his hands on the other's neck, his fingers curl into Minho's hair and he gently caresses the other's cheeks with his thumbs.

He can see Minho visibly relax, closing his eyes and he leans forward to rest his forehead against Jisung's.

 

 

They didn't notice the song being played for the seventh time already, too entranced by each other's presence and enchanted by the songs spell.

 

"𝙃𝙚𝙧𝙚 𝙄 𝙖𝙢 𝙬𝙖𝙠𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙪𝙥 / 𝙎𝙩𝙞𝙡𝙡 𝙘𝙖𝙣'𝙩 𝙨𝙡𝙚𝙚𝙥 𝙤𝙣 𝙮𝙤𝙪𝙧 𝙨𝙞𝙙𝙚 / 𝙏𝙝𝙚𝙧𝙚'𝙨 𝙮𝙤𝙪𝙧 𝙘𝙤𝙛𝙛𝙚𝙚 𝙘𝙪𝙥 / 𝙏𝙝𝙚 𝙡𝙞𝙥𝙨𝙩𝙞𝙘𝙠 𝙨𝙩𝙖𝙞𝙣 𝙛𝙖𝙙𝙚𝙨 𝙬𝙞𝙩𝙝 𝙩𝙞𝙢𝙚 / 𝙄𝙛 𝙄 𝙘𝙖𝙣 𝙙𝙧𝙚𝙖𝙢 𝙡𝙤𝙣𝙜 𝙚𝙣𝙤𝙪𝙜𝙝 / 𝙔𝙤𝙪'𝙙 𝙩𝙚𝙡𝙡 𝙢𝙚 𝙄'𝙙 𝙗𝙚 𝙟𝙪𝙨𝙩 𝙛𝙞𝙣𝙚 / 𝙄'𝙡𝙡 𝙗𝙚 𝙟𝙪𝙨𝙩 𝙛𝙞𝙣𝙚"

 

Jisung starts singing along, having remembered the lyrics already after a dozen of repetitions.

 

Minho reaches up and places his hands above Jisung's, taking the younger's left hand in his right one, his left hand curling around Jisung's slim waist. Jisung let's him do it without questioning anything, before he realizes what Minho is planning on doing.

 

Minho smiles softly at the younger and steps forward with his right foot, making Jisung step back with his left foot. A few steps in, they waltz, slowly, to the newly started song, smooth and fragile steps, while Jisungs soft voice accompanies their dancing.

 

Once the the drums kick in in the second verse the pair speeds up, desperately, as if running after each other, holding onto each other. Minho let's go of the younger to spin him out of their position, their gazes connect when Jisung halts and they smile at each other, longingly.

 

Jisung spins back with a little of too much momentum and grabs the older's shoulders in process.

 

 

The bridge. Sweet, petite, vulnerable.

 

 

They stay like that, not moving. Minho looks down into the younger's eyes, his big and pure eyes carrying so much love, wisdom and vitality. He'd love to lose himself in them.

To Jisung, Minho's eyes hold the whole universe, stars sparking and full of depth, full of surprises, full of the unknown that Jisung wants to discover.

 

Minho leans in, his forehead resting against Jisung's, and eyes searching for something in the younger's. Jisung smiles, wraps his arms around Minho's neck and brushes his nose against the older's, trembling, too scared to close the space between them.

 

Minho places his fingers around the younger's nape, pushing him a little forward. He tilts his head and halts. Their lips were touching, tenderly, scared.

 

The guitar is sorrowful, yearning for something that is unreachable, desperate and longing. It's building up, the piano, sweetly, like a reminiscence.

 

Jisung leans in, kissing Minho with all the desperation and longing the song's melody has opened up in him. A tear wanders down his cheek.

 

Their kiss lasts for a few seconds, as if they're trying to engrave it in their memory. They share a few more moments, Jisung's knees feel weak and his stomach is turning with emotions. Minho tightens his grip in the younger's hair, trying to hold on to the boy he wants to hold like this forever.

 

They break apart, Jisung is crying, a relieved laugh escapes his mouth. Minho can't stop smiling at the younger, his own eyes are tearing up, too.

 

Jisung goes in for a firm hug, burrying his head in the older's neck and he places small and delicate kisses there. Minho runs his fingers through the other's hair, his nose burried in there.

 

 

The songs starts all over again as the pair sways to the rhythm, almost falling asleep in each other's embrace, in an embrace that holds so much depth, an embrace of two souls fated for each other like puzzle pieces.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!


End file.
